


New Dog in the House

by my_five_idiot_heros



Series: PolyPack Life Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Liam, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Punishment (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_five_idiot_heros/pseuds/my_five_idiot_heros
Summary: Liam didn’t want to admit it.But there was no other word to describe it.He was jealous.Stiles and Derek had accepted Nolan into the pack, and thus the family. And ever since the little shit got here he’s been practically replacing Liam.Stiles’ lap was Liam’s place.Liam was Derek’s morning run partner.Issac and his bed was Liam’s napping place.Liam was not happy.





	New Dog in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I normally write Larry but I had this idea and needed some type of relief. Here's a little Drabble/OS I wrote at 6am. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Might make this a series. Not sure yet.
> 
> -Em

Liam didn’t want to admit it.

But there was no other word to describe it.

He was _jealous._

Stiles and Derek had accepted Nolan into the pack, and thus the family. And ever since the little shit got here he’s been practically replacing Liam. 

Stiles’ lap was _Liam’s_ place.

 _Liam_ was Derek’s morning run partner.

Issac and his bed was _Liam’s_ napping place.

 _Liam_ was _not_ happy.

*

“Nolan baby what do you want for dinner?” Stiles cooed as he played with his hair.

Nolan giggled, “everything you make is delicious Stiles.” He curled into his side.

“Aw babe aren't you just the sweetest?” Stiles smiles and nuzzles his cheek.

Liam just rolled his eyes, “Sti can I choose? Nolan chose the past two days.” He whines.

“Liam come on you know how I feel about whining.” Stiles raises his eyebrow at him.

Liam just rolled his eyes harder, getting up and walking to Brett’s room. 

Brett was playing video games, “hey babe what’s up.” He smiles.

Liam groans and flops on the bed, curling up under Brett’s arm. “I’m annoyed as hell.” 

Brett paused his game, “what’s up?”

Liam tucked his nose in his neck. “I feel like Stiles is replacing me with Nolan.”

Brett pets his hair, “oh sweetheart, Stiles loves you, he could never replace you. You’re his baby. He’s just trying to help Nolan be comfortable and fit in.”

“I’d be fine if it was just it but it’s not. He’s replacing me.” He whispers.

Brett pulls him close, “Liam, listen to me, Stiles could never replace you. You’re his pup, he just wants to take care of you and Nolan. Just talk to him.”

Liam whines, “okay.” He whispers and kisses Brett when he lets up. “Can I just hang out with you for a bit then?” 

Brett kisses his hair, “always pup.”

*

“Boys! Dinner!” Stiles calls down. Its like a beacon call, all the boys start running down hallways and stairs rushing to the table.

Liam was playing around with Brett before they came down and was still laughing when he walked into the dining room. 

He stopped still in his tracks. 

Nolan was in _his_ seat.

“Hey, you need to move.” Liam said pissed off.

Nolan scrunched his eyebrows together. “Um, why?”

“It’s my seat and you need to move.” He said crossing his arms.

Nolan looks around the chair, “I don’t see your name on it?” 

Now Liam was _really pissed._

“Dude, I said get out.” He said clenching his fists and raising his voice.

“Make. Me.” Nolan dared.

Liam _lost it._

He flipped the chair and it crashed with Nolan against the wall.

The room went completely silent.

“My office.” Stiles said in a very _very_ scary voice.

*

“This is your fault.” Liam growled at Nolan. The two were sitting at Stiles’ desk.

“How the hell is this my fault?” Nolan growled back.

“If you would’ve just stayed in you territory, just understood the pack dynamics-“

“Pack dynamics?! You’re just a jealous ass who can’t help the fact that there’s another dog in your house, it shows you’re a spoiled, selfish little-“

“Enough!” Stiles yelled. 

“You two are acting like children, you want to act like children I’ll treat you like children! Time out, twenty minutes. Liam, that corner, Nolan that corner. And I swear to god if I so much as hear a peep from this room, your asses will be sorry.” He practically slams the door shut and walks out.

The two, scared straight, heed his warnings and shut up.

*

Stiles comes back, as promised, twenty minutes later.

“Sit down and take turns explaining.” He says calmer.

“I just sat down and he completely overreacted.” Nolan rolled his eyes. 

“You sat down in my chair. And I gave him a fair warning to move and he dared me.” Liam growls.

“It’s just a chair!” Nolan exclaims still so confused.

“Its my chair!” Liam yelled.

“Both of you stop yelling.” Stiles said sternly. 

He looks at both of them, “Nolan, here in this house, we respect each other. Yes it might be even in the small things but you have to remember, we are taking you into our pack, and you have to respect others peoples things.” He took a breath and looked at Liam before speaking to Nolan again, “Go finish dinner, I will punish you after.”

Nolan’s head hangs down, “yes alpha.” He whispers and hurries out.

Liam takes a deep breath right before Stiles starts talking. 

“Liam come here.” Stiles whispers. He pulls the boy onto his lap and pet his back. “Listen to my heartbeat darling. Know that I’m telling the truth. I will never replace you. I will never think someone is better or more worth my time than you. I love you equally, Nolan is just new. Do you remember when you were new around here? I spoiled you like hell. You slept with Derek and I for a month, and you refused to wear anything that wasn’t already worn by Derek or I. It’s just how we find your place in this pack baby. You don't have to be jealous, or feel like you have to compete for my love. You will always have it okay little one?” He explains and kisses his temple.

Liam was finally breathing a lot easier. “Thank you, I’m sorry Sti.” He whispers and tucks his nose in his neck. 

“It’s not me you have to apologize too baby. But don’t worry, I will still take you over my lap after dinner.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you like! And let me know if I should make this a sequel? Pack Life Scenes maybe? Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Em


End file.
